User talk:The Forgotten Jedi
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Collin page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- EightyOne (Talk) 22:35, June 14, 2010 Nice article! Nice job on Collin! It's really good to see an article created that's properly referenced, something few people seem to be able to do. Keep up the good work! --EightyOne (talk) 22:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you! --The Forgotten Jedi 22:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) **Double good job from me.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Thank you as well. --The Forgotten Jedi 00:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) All the things you are doing is what I'd wish for. And you are the fast track to adminship (and maybe one day a bureaucrat!). P.S. here is my personal award. --Chairman Jack the Black 00:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you very much! Glad to be here and help out!--The Forgotten Jedi 00:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I respect that to do list.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. I hope I am able to get it done.--The Forgotten Jedi 04:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Highest Award For your contribution to gearspedia. I here by award you the Embry Star. I need you to vote on the featured article nominations. I'm not telling you to vote for any page I want but I would like for you to nominate an page that you greatly improve ( I would vote for it to break the deadlock).--Chairman Jack the Black 12:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Did you know section Is fell of articles that you contributed too.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Just an FYI Don't forget to link all the pages you create to other articles.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Appearances section for games, comics, and books I agree.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Amazing.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:App --Chairman Jack the Black 01:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes but we need to work on the color.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:The pilot in Hollow part 2 Every single character (Locust or Human) that talks should get an article.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Could You (on Jack's Behalf) I noticed your request on Jack's page, and I have a suggestion of my own. If you go ahead and create the article about Massy's brother, you can change the Redirect page to a Disambiguous Page. How you access redirects to edit them is when you see the (redirected from: ...), you click the link and it shows the actual redirect page. I did it to change the Lancer redirect to this Lancer page. I hope it's of help. By the way, great work on everything you have done so far, I'm just as impressed. I'm BuzzSawBill, sorry for the late introduction. BuzzSawBill 04:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Did my work on the disambiguation Would have any negative effects?--Chairman Jack the Black 11:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fact Check Can you fact check on Bernadette Mataki background (like her father and brother, I can't find her brother on the wikia and I know I created an page about him.) And any other info on the Northerner. Please and thank you.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks mate.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) An another amazing job. Michael Barrick is my favorites character and it warms my heart that you made it ten times better.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :He have my vote.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Would you like to be an admin?--Chairman Jack the Black 22:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Done.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :You should put your username on the Admin article. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) quote pages And why cant we have a quotes page, sir? I think that people would like to read what the characters say when a particular thing happens, such as spotting a crawling enemy, or when reloading. Dagoth11Dagoth11 12:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It's just that I wanted to have an easier way of keeping track of what they say, and I'm sorry if I damaged this wiki in any way. Quotes on Articles Are you going to add quotes under sections on the articles you are improving? If not I'll add them.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I know a few good quotes. And on Clay; I'm honestly spit on it. If he dies it would been an epic death, but live greater gameplay. It really changes the game.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm replaying GoW 1 And I'd notice that a banner on East Barricade Academy, was a banner for a school and not a city which i'd thought. The banner in the Long Road home. Reads E.B.A. with the latin words. I can't find the first letter to this word but I have the rest, "ENTIE MAPEAYXAM"--Chairman Jack the Black 05:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :And a yellow banner that says "Wings".--Chairman Jack the Black 05:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd message someone on youtube who uploaded HD videos of all three Gears games (thats including PC) seeing if he could upload files from the game. And on a side note; I'd seen a Theron Sentinels leading troops in Imaginary Places chapter. I believed that warrants an article.--Chairman Jack the Black 07:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll work on it soon.--Chairman Jack the Black 17:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Carmine video :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp8iGZN2Gig&feature=youtube_gdata --Chairman Jack the Black 18:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Our version of Griff ball.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: bernie's dreds I personally don't like her dreds i mean sure she's based off a new zelander but I always thought she had short hair 23:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin RE: RE: RE: bernie's dreds if she does get curbstomped I think they will fly up from behind her, oh Anvil Gate is coming out August 31 and Coalition's End in March so we will have to read really fast before the game comes out. Brothers (+sisters) to the end!! 22:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin Anthoney Carmine Watch the cutscene really close and you can clearly see that he is shot in the chest. Go to youtube and search anthoney carmines death and skip second by second. Please dont ban me i'm just trying to help the community by putting the turth facts in. :He was shot in the head. I could tell because the blood came out of his right ear, which would only happen as an exit wound to a headshot. BuzzSawBill 20:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, thats what I thought. --The Forgotten Jedi 20:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I reviewed his death scene in HD and I saw him getting shot in the head, I am so very sorry for any inconvenience that I may have caused for you, or Jack the Black. Please Forgive me. Riiley Harrell 02:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Amazing work If we had ten more of you. The wikia would be perfect.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I have Anvil Gate Yes, I have a copy of Anvil Gate. I recieved a copy of it from Karen Traviss herself at the San Diego Comic-Con almost a month ago, and finished reading it a week after receiving it. I e-mailed Karen upon finishing the book, thanking and asking her if there were any legal issues with talking/discussing the book's content and here is what she said in said e-mail: "You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's no legal problem in handing those out, because they're what are called "ARCs" (advance review copies) for the media - it's just that there are very few of them printed, that's all." If you want a picture proving I have the copy of it, it can be seen here: http://s239.photobucket.com/albums/ff182/irishdude338/?action=view&current=ComicConDay2023.jpg It says "Sincerely, The Jeep Brah" as that is my username on a number of forums, and my fellow forum members requested proof of my copy of Anvil Gate as well. If you want to delve deeper, look on deadrising2.net and you'll find my account there, Jeep Brah. If you require further proof, I can provide. The book is sitting on my desk a few meters away from me. Also, I can provide more plot details if required of me, however, keep in mind that this is the unfinished, unpublished, uncensored version of Anvil Gate. The final product may be subject to change. Thank you very much, and I apologize for any inconveinence. Michael. http://s239.photobucket.com/albums/ff182/irishdude338/?action=view&current=ComicConDay2023.jpg Sorry, ''here ''is the link. None of those links are working... PM me if you require a link. FYI Don't listen to users that say they have the book. Until it released its view as false information.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Howser? After going to the Last Day website. I'd clicked the tab for the "Stop N Go dinner" I fully believed the Gear name over the chatter between him and his CO is "Howser". What do you think? *http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/lastday/shell.aspx --Chairman Jack the Black 21:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations For all your hard work that you've done, I thought you might find it good to know that you have authored the 1000th and 1001st article of this wikia. Although I don't know how much you appreciate it, you should feel honored that you wrote those articles. Even though I'm a little sour since I was trying to create articles for the heck of it, your hard and diligent work makes me feel like you deserve to at least know you deserve credit for those. Congratulations. BuzzSawBill 04:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) dagoth's questions lol why do you hate Minh? I like his monotone. May I also add that he is possibly the only Gear who does not swear excessively? May I also add that he seems to have somewhat a monotone?Dagoth11 13:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Petrels and LAVs Thanks for clearing that up for me.----User:GearsSoldier hey hey dude i know you are some kind of famous dude on here but um i have s good time on reading about my fav person on this page and you have all these fake online awards but i love makeing pages and stuff but i love this website soooooo love to see your new pages and good to work wih you Do you have Barren? If so who did you like the last issue? I'd found it disappointing and rushed.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the COG sent them all back, hard choices have to make when 99% of the human population is dead.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::She went back to the farm to. Jace ended up crying. It was not a happy ending at all.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The Barren series was supposed to show the dark side of the COG. But NOT all women where raped (according to Liam). And the issue with Baird, he was following orders. Never said what happen to Alex when they got back to Jacinto. But she follow orders to, its a different world when 99% of the human race is gone, but she went from hating the Gears to defending them in Jilane from the GBL.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you talking about this one? http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=15856 And on a side note, I will get Anvil Gate one day late after it released, (money issue)--Chairman Jack the Black 05:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Karen is very good when it comes to canon, but her and Joshua have many canon conflicts. How Dom's kids where killed, seeing a Kantus before Op.Hollow Storm. But the term "never seeing heavy combat" has to be define. Mabye Jace never been in a combat zone for weeks living off the land with Marcus and Delta. Or maybe they would have a Jilane style battle, only two days long. We would have to wait and see. --Chairman Jack the Black 06:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know about her Star Wars controversy (and find that the 3 million clones soldier, is just too small of a number for a galactic army). But what i think she did with the Jedi was bring them to the real world, if you have thousands of jedi not all of them have military experiences, like using Commandos as frontline troops which got 4,982 clone clone commandos killed. But i never read any of her Starwars books, but as a Aurthur she has a great military knowledge. And writing for star wars have to be hard, with hundreds of comics,books and games. There will be a canon conflict.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Anvil Gate We should email Karen Traviss first on the issue and/or continue reading and see if they say her full name (First,Middle, and last). If all else fails, we should back track on Jacinto's Remnant and see the source and label the canon conflict.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Check the sources in JR and email Karen about it. Then we put a canon conflict template.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Just curious, but how far are you in the book? Im only on chapter 8.----User:GearsSoldier :I just had to ask this, but you are aware that you're missing some characters and locations that still need to be added to the article, right? It's because It's protected that I can't edit it myself.----User:GearsSoldier :I just finished the book finally, and all I can say is that I wish it had more battles between the Humans and Lambent, and the most wierdest thing is that there was absolutely no Locust whatsoever and that honestly ticked me off. What did you think of it?---User:GearsSoldier :